Dragon's of Elrios
by Nightail
Summary: Takes place after the current event of The World of Elrios. After saving Elrios once again, Night gets a vision from people known as the Draconian. They say, they need his help and he is allow to bring three friend. To help him fight with him. Join Night and his three allies, as they venture into the world of Sansha, the sky lands of the dragon.
1. Chapter 1: A New Story

_**Chapter 1: A new story**_

* * *

_**Night's POV**_

It has almost been a year. Since we save Elrios, I'm 18 years old now and am the current owner of a fief. The people of my land, are very happy people. My team, are doing different things in the Fief.

Blaze, is the general of our army and is also our strategist. He also has the power, to travel to different worlds, and is charge of the Elrios Discovery party, where the team discovers new thing for Elrios, to help advance the technology and if lucky. Can find a habitable world for people to live 's 18 year old now.

Nyte, is now the leader of the Blizzard of Fate. The Blizzard of Fate, has a total of 1,500 members scattered around Elrios. Protecting Elrios. The main headquarters for the Organization is in our own land, hidden somewhere in the land. Nyte is now 20 years old.

Mayumi, is a Instructor. That trains knight, that have the ability to use magic in battle and use them in different ways. She's also the queen of her revived kingdom, the Lunar Wolves. In some ways, she got to spend between two things. To get them both done. She's now 19 years old.

Chi, is a teacher and is also a prophet for the moon and the sun. Predicting the weather, blessings of the day, and people's fortune. She is a magic teacher, teaching young children of our land. Who are gifted with magic and teaches them about it. She is now 18 years old.

Skarm, became the guardian of our town and is watching over it as we speak. Though we haven't seen him for a while, he's usually scouting the area for poachers and hostile people. Trying to invade our town. Our town was mixed up with different people of course. He's about 20 or 21 years old.

Sora, has cleared her name in heaven and was welcomed to return to heaven. However she refused and became another of our guardian. She's watches over in the sky. She's now 18 years old.

Mizuki, became a council member of Elrios and is debating on Elrios' taxes and laws and right. She is also, the Queen of Mizu. She's now 18 years old now.

Jay, became another guardian of our town. Though I know, he's probably stalking women's bath. He's 19 years old now.

Yumi, is a teacher. In a school, due to her charismatic attitude and intelligence in magic and knowledge of Elrios. She's able to get along with kids at a school facility. She is now 18 year old now.

Kosen Ju, is somewhere in our quiet town. Although, we don't know where she is. She was last seen in the forest near here. She's now 19 years old.

Evia, is the Queen of Hamel and has many duties as the new ruler to Hamel. She is 20 years old.

Me? I became a guardian like Sora and Skarm to protect our peaceful town. I spent most of my time fishing and relaxing near the lake of our hometown. Which is how this new story starts.

* * *

I was sitting near the lake of our hometown, Elverna. Sitting next to my katana. Fishing, Blaze then appeared.

"Hey Blaze." I replied yawning.

"Hey Night, how are you doing?" He replied.

"Its been boring these days, you?" I replied.

"The party discovered a new world and is doing research of this new world. I heard the worlds habitable." He replied.

"Thats nice." I replied. He then sat down next to me and gave me a piece of his taiyaki. We then ate it and talk.

"Man its been 4 years, since we started our journey." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, but Elrios is now at peace." I replied.

"It seems, like we're the only ones. Who haven't fully mature yet." He replied.

"Hey Blaze." I replied.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I've been thinking for awhile." I replied.

"About what?" He replied.

"I'm thinking of settling down." I replied.

"S-settling down! You mean start a family?!" He replied, surprised.

"Yeah, i've been thinking on what I was going to do. After saving Elrios, you've already know what you're doing." I replied.

"Yeah, but still settling down so early at a young adult age. You should enjoy life for a few more year, before starting a family." He replied.

"Jeez, no need to overreact over it. I said, I was thinking about it." I replied.

"Oh sorry." Blaze replied, scratching his head. We then began, to relax on the great weather today.

"Man, the weather feels great." I replied. I then lay down on the floor and rest my eyes. While talking to Blaze.

"This town, will be great place for generations to come." I replied.

"Yeah." He replied. Nyte and Mayumi appeared.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"Hey Night, hey Blaze." Nyte replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Mayumi replied.

"Just sitting and relaxing." I replied. The two, then joined in.

"So why, did you thought of settling down. Night?" Blaze replied. Nyte and Mayumi, then seem surprised.

"Settling down?!" They both replied.

"Well Ara-Noona's now married and has a kid. I thought it would be nice, if maybe I started a family of my own. Later on! Not now." I replied.

"But still, Night. You're our leader, and when a leader falls down. His ally fall as well. You can't just give up and settle down just yet." Blaze replied.

Nyte and Mayumi nodded their head.

"Even if I do that. I wouldn't stop leading my allies to protect Elrios." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess thats true, But you'd probably spend more time on a family, than your duties." He replied.

"Guess you're right, I guess i'll continue fighting for Elrios. Before thinking, of what to do in the future." I replied. It began to get dark. I then replied,

"Well, its my turn for guardian duty." I then headed to the village. To watch over the town.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter. Of my new series, please vote on my poll on my profile. To choose the three of the Elgroup to travel to the new world with Night. In this new story. Also, leave suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2: A vision?

**Chapter 2: A vision?**

* * *

**Night's POV**

I headed into town square, and walked around patrolling the place. It was dark, leaving me at a disadvantage in my vision of sight. I then heard footsteps, I then readied myself being cautious. The figure then appeared, it was Mizuki. I return to my normal stance.

"Oh its you Mizuki." I responded, scratching my head.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" I asked her.

"Oh, you didn't eat any dinner. So I brought you some." She then handed a box filled with food. I then sat down and ate it.

"So four years, have really past. Crazy things have happened over years." She replied. I then swallowed my food and replied,

"Well yeah, Blaze being a Nasod was a surprise to us. Nyte's now married to Mari and they also have a kid now. You and Mayumi, became the rulers of your kingdom. Our hometown Elverna, and me becoming the lord and the protector of this land and finally, we recovered the Elshards. I'm thinking about settling down." I said calmly. Mizuki, then started to blush.

"S-settling down?!" She was surprised. I then took a sip of the canned coffee and replied.

"Well yeah, I thought about it for a while." I responded to her. I then looked at her flustered face.

"Hey you alright?" I then put my hand, on her forehead and her tail started twirling around.

"Mizuki, maybe you should rest at home." I then picked her up, bridal style and got to the mansion. I then entered her room and placed her on her bed.

"Well, i'll be leaving." I was about to leave, when Mizuki grabbed the sleeve of my clothes.

"Wait..." She replied. I then took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting like that for the past week." I responded, with curiosity.

"Oh nothing's wrong?!" She replied, stuttering. She then look away from me, with her face red. I then looked at her flustered face. I then had an idea, popping on my head.

"Mizuki, do you feel like re-populating?" I asked her.

"Ehhh?!" She shouted.

**(When beast-people Ex. Fox-Human, Cat-people. Have a low population of these same species, they will try to find a partner to mate with. To repopulate the area, with their children. (I got the reference from a game XD) )**

"What the hell are you talking about! Idiot!" She was about to slap me, I then grabbed her arm.

"Nice try, I seen that trick many times." I then pushed her on her bed, causing me to be on top of her.

"Night?!" She started to blush intensely. I then went up closely and then licked her face. I then got off her and started laughing,

"Hehehe. I got you didn't I?" I continued laugh, while Mizuki made a pouting face and replied.

"You idiot, I thought you were falling for me!" She shouted at me.

"Heh, you think I fall for an immature women like you." I said sarcastically. She then crossed her arm and turned the other way.

"Hmph, same thing for you. Baka!" She roared. I then return to my normal face and replied,

"Yeah, you're right." I responded, calmly. She then looked at me.

"No, I didn't meant it that way." She was apologizing to me and I replied,

"No you're right. I still need to mature before I even think of settling down." I then scratch my head.

"Night..." She said, silently.

"Well night!" I then left her room and headed to my room, and felled asleep.

* * *

**~In Night's Mind~**

Huh Where am I? I was in a plain, that was floating in mid-air. I then looked around and saw a altar. I took a closer look and saw a girl. I then walked up to her and replied,

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious girl. She had ivory-long hair and crimson eyes. She also had dragon horns and wings.

"I'm Valdazar. I'm a draconic sage." She replied.

"A draconic sage?" Her face then turned serious and replied,

"Please, Savior of Elrios. Help us!" She pleaded.

"Huh, what's wrong? I asked her.

"A great evil, had plunged the land of our homeland Sansha."

"Sansha?" I said.

"It is the land of the dragons and the home of the draconian. Please help us, giant creatures of evil, have plunged our world and is consuming it. Please we need the help of the Savior of Elrios." She pleaded once more.

"Alright then, I'll bring my friends and..." She then interrupted.

"No, you can't bring too many. Bring three of them to our world, including yourself." She then handed me a stone.

"Use that, to travel to our world." She then spread her wing and flew away.

"Hey wait..."

**~End of Dream~**

* * *

I then woke up, I was holding something. It was the stone, that Valdazar gave to me. They we're in trouble and I knew that I had to save their world. The problem is, which of my three friends should I bring to the world? I shook the thinking of my head and fell asleep, worrying about it for the next morning.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


End file.
